Time Switch
by Somnus Verus
Summary: What would happen if you switch places in time with someone. That's exactly what Harry and James do while struggling to live each others lives without given away their true identity.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rolling. I think I covered everything.

**Summary: **What would happen if you switch places in time with someone? That's exactly what Harry and James do while struggling to live each other's lives without given away their true identity.

_Time Switch_

_**Prologue**_

"Sirius what are you doing" James said walking down from the boys dormitory. He started watching his friend very suspiciously.

"I attempting the impossible my dear Prongs." Sirius explained drawing a circle casually on the floor of the Gryffindor common room referring to an old book every once an awhile to check if he was drawing it properly, "Time travel"

"But isn't that impossible?" Peter interrupted lifting his head up, he was sitting on one of the couches playing a game of wizards chess by himself.

"That is why I'm doing this Wormtail do I always have to spell everything out for you?" Sirius turned back around gave James a devious grin. James and Peter looked at each other and smiled. They knew this was probably going to be very entertaining to watch.

"Cool" James said excitedly coming closer to the scene.

"You don't really think that he can do this," Remus said looking away from the book he was reading, "time travel is very difficult to do."

"Moony it's not like anything is really going to happen I'm just fooling around," Sirius said walking until he stood in front of where Remus was sitting. "Besides what's the harm from reading that old book it's all a bunch of bull shit if you ask me, nobody would actually believe…"

"Hey how is this suppose to work anyway?" said James curiously walking into the circle and picking up the book. He started reading a passage aloud, and before anyone had a chance to say anything a flash of light came and he was gone.

**A/N:** Revised August 21, 2011

Okay I am going through all the chapters and proofreading them adding some stuff and making this a better well rounded story. Can you believe I actually started this story when I was in middle school, such a long time ago.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The Future

* * *

James Potter laid on the ground with his eyes shut. "What just happened?" James asked to himself. The last thing he remembered was seeing a flash of light and feeling like he was flying through some kind of space. He soon heard two voices he did not recognize arguing.

"Ron what did you do?" came the first voice.

"Why are you blaming me for this? He's the one who walked in the circle." said the second voice.

"It was your stupid idea," said the first voice again. James opened his eyes painfully to see two blurry people he had never seen before.

"Where am I" James said getting up "what happen to Sirius, Remus and…." James was quickly interrupted by a bushy haired girl to finish his sentence.

"Great look what you did Ron he doesn't even know where he is." She walked over to James and pulled him into a chair. "Are you ok you don't look so good?"

"Hermione he's fine." James looked over at the red headed boy now speaking. He stood behind the bushy haired girl waving his hand at her like it was not a big deal. James soon nodded in agreement.

"I don't know maybe you should go to the hospital wing," suggested the girl. Why was she so concern with him? He did not even know who she was.

"Um ok" James responded starting to get very confused and he guessed it showed by the look on the girls face.

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked the girl she very concerned for him, too concerned for him for his liking.

"NO" James almost yelled "that's alright I think I can manage by myself." And he got up pick up his glasses which the other two occupants in the room did not see him do and walked out of the common room with no intention of going to the hospital wing. James wandered the corridors of Hogwarts trying to find Sirius and Remus. As he passed several students he began to feel like something was defiantly wrong. He didn't recognize any of his peers walking past him. Where was everyone he knew, cause he was pretty sure he knew everybody.

James soon got so frustrated that he walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and settled on a tree stump near the lake. He started wondering if he was going mad or not. That was until he could feel something soft and wet on his neck. He turned his head slightly to see who it was. A girl with red hair smiled back at him. James had waited years for this moment except this girl he now looked at was not _his_ redhead.

"I haven't seen you wear glasses since your fifth year what happen to your contacts" The girl asked walking around and settling on his lap. James's mind went off, if Lily saw this he would be in deep shit she had finally agreed to go out on a date with him and being seen with another girl would end his chances forever. But before he had time to react the girl suddenly attached her lips with his. James was surprised at first but thought what the hell if this girl wants a snog why not give her one. His hands slowly crept to her waist and right when he was getting into it she suddenly froze.

"Harry where's the necklace I made you?"

James opened his eyes dumfounded, who was Harry? "What are you talking about?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" the girl started yelling getting off James lap "What in the bloody hell do you mean? _What are you talking about?_"

"Why do you keep calling me Harry?" James shouted back, "that's not my name." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood right to play games," the girl snapped back "If you lost it all you had to do was tell me." The girl eyes got big as she placed her hands on her heart.

"I'm not playing games," James said he felt a bit bad for the girl she obviously had some mental problems.

"You never take anything serious do you; fine I'll go alone with your little game if you're not Harry then who are you?" asked the girl. James could tell she was not happy at all with the situation. He decided the truthful rout might be better root to take because the girl standing in front of him looked feisty.

"James Potter" James exclaimed but whatever he thought her reaction would have been he never imaged what she did next. The girl looked a little shocked, she grab his face quickly and looked straight into his eyes. Suddenly he felt her hand brush away his hair from his forehead. She looked back at him her eyes widening in some kind of realization.

"You are James Potter," the girl said slowly. James nodded. "But that's imposable how did you get here?" James was very confused at the moment what was this girl talking about. He went to school here.

"I always been here I go to this school" James explained a little annoyed.

"Not anymore you don't" said the girl "you graduated more then 20 years ago." And like a ton of bricks reality hit him hard. Sirius's time circle why hadn't he thought of that from the moment he opened his eyes?

"That's why nobody recognizes me," said James in astonishment.

"Oh people will recognize you," said the girl, "just not as James they all think you are your son you really look exactly like him except for your eyes and you don't have a scar. By the way my name is Ginny just so you know." She said this all really fast not see the blood run out from his face.

"I have a son?" James repeated twice not believing the statement.

"Yes," said Ginny quickly grabbing his hand "now we need to go to Dumbledore about this." She took him to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. They heard a voice say come in and did so. when they walked through the door James was shocked once again.

"Rem what are you doing here?" James blurted out.

"Harry what did you just call me?" asked Remus.

"Professor this isn't Harry," Ginny said slowly.

"Professor? Moony I'm impressed," said James just than Remus expression changed so fast like he just seen a ghost or something.

"If your not Harry," Remus said walking closer to James, "than who are you?"

"Moony I don't believe I changed that much in twenty years" Remus's eyes widened and he seemed to breathing faster then normal.

"James" James nodded "but how?"

"Let's let Mr. Potter explain," said Dumbledore breaking up the little reunion his eyes twinkling. James started to explain everything that had happened to him over the past couple of hours when he was done there was a dead silence. After awhile Dumbledore finally spoke.

"This is very serious" his voice low but firm.

"Um Professor" Ginny interrupted.

"Yes Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said encouraging her to go on.

"If James is here than where is Harry?" Ginny looked frightened like she wouldn't be able to ever see him agan.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, blue eyes twinkling as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "Now that is a very good question"

* * *

**A/N: revised 8/21/11**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_The Past_

* * *

Harry Potter laid on the ground his head throbbing with pain like he never experienced before. He tried to remember what had happened for him to be knocked out. Then the thought of Ron and his experiment of traveling through time presented itself in his thoughts, but all this time travel nonsense managed to do was to knock him out. "Weasley I'm going to kill you" Harry moaned. He opened his eyes and saw Sirius staring down at him and swallowed hard he had to be dreaming.

"Are you ok?" Harry looked away from Sirius to see that it was Remus who asked the question.

"Yes" Harry said sitting up "What are you doing here any way did Ron and Hermione send for you." Harry ignored Sirius he would deal with that later because he was not quite sure if he was really there he could be just hallucinating.

"Remus what is he talking about," came a quivering voice from his other side. Harry wiped his head around to see Peter Pettigrew staring at him.

"You!" Harry yelled standing up, "You filthy bastard." Harry lunged and threw Peter into the wall. He heaved his fist at Peter barley missing his face as he ducked. Harry never felt so much anger in his life.

"Sirius what did you do to him?" Peter screamed with fright as other Gryffindors started to enter the common room to see what was going on but Harry didn't care he was angry. Harry managed to pin Peter to the wall then drew out his wand and pointed it at him.

"Give me one reason not to kill you," he yelled his eyes flaming with anger. Two people suddenly grabbed Harry away from Peter. "What are you doing let me go." He struggled to get away but was push into an armchair.

"What in the hell has gotten into you James." Remus said to him in shock at what he just witnessed. Harry was confused and angrier than ever now. What was going on?

"Is this some sort of sick joke he's dead Professor?" Harry screamed he wouldn't have been surprised if people could hear him down in the great hall.

"Professor?" Said a dark haired boy around his age "Moony what is he talking about?"

"James who is dead?" Harry looked at Remus with such confused intensity that seemed to frighten the other boy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Stop calling me that I'm Har…" he stopped noticing for the first time that the Remus in front of him was a lot younger then how he remembered it was like he was around 17 year old or something. He looked around at all the people who were staring at him he didn't recognize a single one.

Then Harry slowly looked at the dark haired boy in front of him "Sirius?"

"Yeah it's me," Sirius said very slowly.

"You're alive!" Harry whispered.

"I dame well hope so" Sirius said smiling, but his eyes showed how uneasy he really was over the situation.

"O shit" Harry threw himself back into the chair. He suddenly realized what had happened, he traveled back in time. Harry put his hands on his head and started breathing heavily.

"Prongs are you ok your not acting like yourself." Sirius said he looked really scared for his friend who was really Harry.

"I got to go to Dumbledore" and Harry ran out of the common room and up to Dumbledore's office. Harry ran to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office and started shouting every kind of sweet he could think of. The gargoyle finally let him pass when he said "Chocolate Frogs" He was amazed at first that he had guessed the right password then remembered why he came here in the first place. Harry reached the door and knocked.

"Come in" Harry could here Dumbledore say and he walked in "ah James is something wrong."

"No I'm yes and that's why I'm here I'm Harry Potter James and Lily Potter's son" Harry said this all very fast and pull away his hair to revel his scar for proof.

"Oh I see well this is very serious can you tell me how you got here." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling like it always did when he talked to Harry. Harry started to explain how Ron had the stupid idea of going back in time but didn't really think it would work and how when he woke up he was here.

"Well it seems from what you have told me that you and James have switched places in time." Dumbledore explained.

"WHAT!" Harry squeaked out just a little too loudly.

"Now calm down I'm sure I can figure some way to get both of you back where you belong." Dumbledore said fairly calmly. "But for now I suggest that you take your fathers identity to not draw attention to this situation and try not to say anything about the future.

Harry nodded but at he thought about it this could be his chance to change everything, "But…"

"I sorry but know one can know that your Lily and James's son what you say now can affect the future in many ways." He looked at Harry and smiled "now for some finishing touches." He waved his wand at Harry and said some spell that he didn't understand.

"What did you do?" Harry asked

"I just changed the color of your eyes and put an illusion spell on your scar so it won't be seen I do say James's friends would get a little subspecies if you came back with green eyes and a scar they never seen before." Dumbledore said his presents seemed worried.

"I guess your right I better go now" Harry turned

"Not so fast Harry are you not forgetting something" Harry looked back at the headmaster and saw him setting glasses down on his desk. Harry growled he hadn't worn glasses since 5th year, he would have preferred to keep his contacts. He picked them up and left. Harry walked very slowly through the corridors not eager to get back to the common room. He finally stopped and stared at the portrait of the Fat Lady for awhile until he was knocked back into reality.

"James dear are you going to stare at me all night or give me the password?" Harry looked at the Fat Lady for a minute deciding what to say.

"Um I seemed to have for gotten," Harry explained to the portrait.

"Oh well that's a first but I guess I can let it slid this one time." Said the Fat Lady with a little smile.

"Thank you," Harry said and walked into Gryffindor common room it was completely empty. He looked at clock on the wall it said 12:00. Harry walked over to the boy's dormitories and went through the door that said 7th years on it. The room was a mess of course so was his back in his own time but it seem in this room it looked like about seven tornados had gone through it.

"Where have you been and are you back to normal?" Sirius blurted out as Harry walked into the room.

"Sirius there is a more rational way of trying to find out what happened and may I add the reason for his um out burst is your fault." Stated Remus.

"My fault why is everything around here my fault?" Sirius said a tint of anger in his voice.

"Because it usually is I told you that the time travel thing would not work but no don't listen to me… and you all most ended up killing your best friend!" Remus sounded a bit angered but kept a cool head.

"I did not, James is fine," Sirius exclaimed but you could still hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Well I don't think he's fine he almost killed me," Peters voice commented. Why did he have to open his mouth Harry thought?

"THAT'S ENOUGH," yelled Harry "and stop talking about me like I'm not even here ok what ever happened I… it wasn't Sirius's fault he would never hurt me on purpose and you all know that, second I'm sorry how I acted I was confused didn't know where I was and now can we all just shut up and forget about it because I'd like to go to bed if that's alright with the three of you." There was a dead silence in the room and the three boy just stared at Harry dumfounded.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Peter asked very quietly.

"Yes Peter I'm fine and I'm, I'm sorry about earlier" Harry said trying to really sound sorry thinking being nice to Peter was going to be hard but he hadn't done any thing yet so he should at least try. Harry walked over to the only other bed in the room that was empty and collapsed in it. "Good night" Harry heard the others mumble the same before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: revised August 22, 2011**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_The Color Red_

* * *

"So you're telling us that Harry my son is stuck in the past and me in the future because we switched places in time and you don't know how to switch us back." James said trying to understand what was happening.

"That's exactly what I'm saying James now until we figure out what to do I suggest you take your son's identity I'm sure Miss Weasley can help you with that but I must stress that the true identity of Mr. Potter shell not leave this room." Dumbledore explained very seriously.

"Ok becoming my son sounds fun how hard can it be" James said and he could have sworn he heard Remus chuckle behind him. What did he know that I don't James thought to himself before Dumbledore spoke again?

"Now James about your eyes," Dumbledore gave him a small smile.

"What about my eyes?" James said feeling a bit awkward.

"They are blue and if I'm not mistaken Harry inherited his mothers eyes so will have to change them." Dumbledore explained.

"WHAT!" James suddenly lifted his hand to the side of his face.

"Now this wont hurt a bit" and before James could protest any further they were changed. "And now there's also the matter your glasses"

"Don't worry Professor I can handle that one" Ginny said a funny smile crossed over her face James suddenly got very unconformable.

"Very well Miss Weasley you two may go now I need to talk with Remus, oh and one more thing try not to talk about the past too much." Dumbledore said with a sad small smile.

"Yes sir" Ginny answered she turned to go dragging James with her.

"Well come on James I have a lot to explain" Ginny grabbed the side of James's robe and pulled him to the door. "Bye Professor Lupin" Remus nodded and James and Ginny left to the corridors. James followed Ginny without question, he just met her but there was something about her that he knew that he could trust her not to make a fool of him.

"So what was Dumbledore talking about my glasses what's wrong with them" James said hoping to stir up some conversation.

"Don't worry I'm getting to it" Ginny looked around the crowed hall and spotted what she was looking for. "Wait here" she told James and walked over to a bunch of girls. James waited and was getting a little impatient until two boys walked up to him.

"Hey, Harry do we have Quidditch practice tonight?" the one boy asked.

"Um how would I know?" James replied.

"You're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain you know the one who tells the rest of the team when to practice," the other boy said sarcastically.

"I am… I am so what did I tell you before because I probably didn't change it." James said not knowing at all what he was saying.

"I think he's testing us you know trying to see if we remember," said the fist boy to the other.

"I think you're right let's just go ask Ron he'll tell us," said the second boy "well bye Harry!" and the two boys left and Ginny retuned.

"Sorry about that, I had to tell Sarah we couldn't hang out tonight," she smiled at James and dragged him to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why" James asked.

"Because something more important came along," Ginny explained. James felt kind of sorry for her now, instead of hanging out with her friends she felt like she had to babysit him.

James was quiet until they walked in the common room and headed up the staircases that lead to the boy's dorms. "Um were going into the boys dorms together?"

Ginny turned around and gave him a weird look "yeah, it's not like the first time I'm going in there haven't you ever been in the girls dorms?"

"No," James said flatly.

"Really, Harry is always in my room." Ginny said causally stepping into the 7th year's room, and James had to stop and smile, he seemed to like the idea of his son more and more.

"So," James began, "Harry he likes you right?" Ginny gave him a smile.

"I sure hope so we've been going out for a year now." She explained.

"Really that long," James looked around the room it was a mess but not quit as messy as his in his own time.

"Yeah but I've known him forever, he's my brother's best mate."

"And he let Harry go out with you," James was shocked if he had a sister and Sirius was with her he did not feel like he would be as generous as Ginny's brother.

"Yes but Harry also has 5 more older brothers to deal with," she said this with an almost evil look. Harry surly had his hands full with this one.

"Man I feel sorry for him right now," James said awkwardly he wondered if Harry introduced Ginny to him yet in this time. He wondered if his older self would approve, because his 17 year old mind sure approved.

"Don't be they all love Harry," Ginny explained waving him off.

"That's good," James said but wondered if they would love him hanging around with her in his dorm alone. Ginny went over to one of the beds in the room, which James assumed was Harry's.

"Um what are you looking for in my son's trunk?" James asked. It was weird for him to say son because truly he could not see that far into the future yet, or was it past now? This time travel stuff really messed with his head.

"His contacts" she said casually still rummaging around in the trunk throwing something out once in a while.

"His what?" James asked dodging a pair of flying boxers.

"Found them come on" She said dragging them both in to the bathroom. "Hear sit here."

James slowly sat on the edge of the sink as Ginny took off his glasses. "Ok now I can't see."

"Hold on will you" Ginny said putting something small and slightly wet on the tip of his pointer finger, "now take this and put it in your eye."

"What now I know you're crazy!" James laughed this girl was a little loony.

"It will let you see as if you were wearing glasses." So with that James tried to put the contact in. It took several trys and hopeless grunts from Ginny before they both figured they could put them on by magic. At once James could see, it felt weird not having the weight of his glasses but still be able to see as if he did. He turned around and at once saw differences. His eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen but for some strange reason he could have sworn he seen them somewhere else. There was a faint scar on his forehead in the shape of what looked to be a thunderbolt. That was odd; he wondered how Harry got it. With a sigh James brushed a hand threw his hair and saw something he didn't expect.

"My son has his ears pierced," James said shocked. Ginny just shrugged. He touched his ears and felt nothing it was only an illusion.

"A lot of boys do now it's kind of a trend," She smiled as if she remembered something, "He got it done during his little rebellion against authority phase. Dumbledore sure was careful to put in every detail, I wonder if he got his tattoo too."

"A tattoo, where?"

"I'll show you take off your shirt" James hesitated a bit before he started unbuttoning his school shirt and took off his tie while he slipped off the fabric. Ginny pulled him in front of the mirror and that's when he saw a symbol of some sort on the back of his right shoulder blade, but like every thing else it was all an illusion.

"What dose it mean?" Ginny frowned and shook her head.

"I don't know, he said he would tell me someday when he was ready."

"When he was ready?'

"Yeah well after… um," Ginny suddenly looked around the room. James realized she was about to say something she wasn't aloud to tell him "Well after fifth year, it was a really tough year for him, he lost so much." She looked lost for words for a second. "I better go" and with that Ginny Weasly left.

James could feel the tension slowly lift from the room around him he wanted to know more but knew better not to press the issue just yet. He looked back into the mirror expecting to see himself but instead he saw someone completely different. It was weird to see himself yet so different. When he was in Dumbledore's office he expected his son to be so much like him, and now as he stood in front of the mirror reality was starting to sink in. He was living someone else's life, a life he knew nothing about. He turned and left the bathroom and went back into the dorm. He walked slowly back to his bed and collapsed into it. It was still too early to fall asleep so instead James Potter just laid there wishing he could go back to his own time.

* * *

**A/N:** revised August 22, 201

This was written way back before the six and seventh books came out so this was my spin on how Harry would develop and also to bring about more differences between father and son.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Lily Evens _

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the almost familiar red of his bed. He sat up in the morning light turning to the bed to his right, half expecting to see Ron. But of course it was not a dream and the person sleeping in "Ron's" bed was none other then a 17 year old Sirius Black. He was truly in a nightmare. He climbed out of bed and looked at his watch, 6:00am, too early for anybody else in the room to be up on a Saturday. So he decided to get dressed and go for a walk around the castle.

There was no surprise when Harry's aimless travel around the castle landed him in front of the library doors, after being friends with Hermione Granger for seven years one would expect her obsession with the library would have rub off on him just a little. He walked in and just as expected the place was deserted even of the librarian herself. He made his way around the rows of shelves heading strait for the Restricted Section, thinking that maybe he would find someway to get home soon if he started researching now. Harry jumped over the little rope separating the Restricted Section from the rest of the library and pulled out the first book he saw, called the Butterfly Effect. He opened to a random page and began to read:

_The Butterfly Effect is a phrase that encapsulates the more technical notion of sensitive dependence on initial conditions in chaos theory. The idea is that small variations in the initial conditions of a dynamical system produce large variations in the long term behavior of the system._

_The flap of a butterfly's wings in Central Park could ultimately cause an earthquake in China. So say the proponents of chaos theory, who use 'the butterfly effect' to describe how small and apparently insignificant incidents can set in motion a chain of events with far reaching consequences._

Harry was deep in thought about the information he just retained when he heard a slight movement behind him and before he knew what he was doing he quickly turned around, pulling out his wand, and slammed a body against the opposite shelf. When he came back to reality he was staring strait into bright round green eyes of a girl that looked to be about his age.

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter, or do you usually attack random people in the library." Said the girl who had obviously didn't expect to be thrown against the shelf.

Harry quickly put away his wand realizing who was standing in front of him. "Lilly?"

"Yes, Potter that is my name and would you be so kind as to tell me why on earth you're in the library at 6:30 on a Saturday morning. I didn't even know you knew where the library was."

So apparently she still hated his dad causing Harry to wonder how the hell he was ever conceived in the first place. Harry picked up his book he drop and said "I don't think its any of your concern Evens."

"Your up to something I know it, it's not every day you see the famous James Potter in the library and in the restricted section no less." Lily said getting right in Harry's face.

"Just because I'm in the library doesn't mean I'm up to something," Harry explained who did she think she was assuming things about him, like she knew him.

"Oh that's rich Potter ever since you stepped foot through the doors here you walked around liked you own the place and your head got even more inflated since you became Head boy." Her voice was rising and you could tell she was getting heated.

Harry decided he didn't have time for this fruitless arguing even if it was his own flesh and blood. It was entirely too early to deal with Lily Evens at the moment, all she seemed to want to do was to fight with him. "Do you enjoy arguing with people or do you just save your enjoyment for me."

Lily looked shocked. "What are you trying to say that I like arguing with you?"

Dame he was good, she liked him or at least James, and Lily just didn't know it yet. He figured this arguing was some sort of flirting thing these two had just like Ron and Hermione. "Yes I am."

"That's ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Because you're James Potter," Lilly explained like it was obvious.

"That doesn't sound like a really good reason I mean if you really hate me just tell me why." Harry knew he was getting to her and it made him smile, who would have thought his mom would be so predictable.

"You really want to know Potter." Harry nodded "because you're a self-centered, spoiled, pureblooded asshole."

Harry laughed which seemed to make the girl in front of him even more annoyed. "You really need to lighten up and open your eyes because I'm not the person you just described."

"Then who are you?" Lilly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Maybe if you let me I'll show you." There Harry thought this should help his dad out when they both get back to their respected time lines.

"Fine whatever Potter; I guess I'll see you tonight then." Lily said her eyes lighting up. Yup something was happening between his mom and dad.

"Tonight? Why would I see you tonight?" the look on her face told Harry whatever he said was not the right thing to say at that particular moment.

"God you are so infuriating." Lilly screamed at him throwing her hands up in her hair. She turned around and left the restricted section, Harry noticed that she left her bag and leaning on the shelf he waited a few seconds. Sure enough Lily Even came running back. "I forgot my bag." She had said right before she tripped and fell over the rope guarding the restricted area. Harry suppressed the laugh that was threatening to escape.

"Are you ok?" he asked leaning over her.

"I'm fine Potter." She said picking herself up then stomping out of the library, Harry shaking his head after her. It was strange seeing his mom with so much life in her he only wished he could have been able to experience it growing up.

Harry finally made his way to the Great hall where he found Sirius chomping down on his breakfast. He sat down next to him placing his book down on the table. Sirius curiously looked over and read the title.

"The Butterfly Effect, why are you reading that?"

Harry shrugged, "just a bit of light reading."

"Sure," Sirius said looking at him funny. "So are you ready for your big date tonight."

"Date?", and that's when everything came together, "that's what she was raving about this morning."

Sirius stared at him with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. "Are you telling me that the day you have been waiting more then half of your Hogwarts career for has finally come and you forgot about it." Harry nodded "and she knows this current information," He nodded again. "Good luck mate your going to need it."

"Thanks" Harry said turning to his own breakfast. He hadn't even been here 24 hours and he had all ready started to mess things up. Worse of all he had his fathers first date with his fathers soon to be wife and Harry's soon to be mom. He was going to need therapy when he got back home he just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Revised August 22, 2011 **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_The Potions Master_

* * *

James leisurely walked along the corridors Monday morning heading to his first class of the day, Double Potions. Ginny was along side with him drilling the last bit of details about his son's life in order to survive the rest of the day without her. He had to admit that he was a little nerves it was one thing to pretend to be somebody else when another person was telling you what to do every single moment rather then doing it all by yourself.

"So I think that's all you'll need to know for now, but still I'll try to keep a close eye on you before you decide to do anything stupid." Ginny reassured him.

James turned to Ginny putting his hand on her shoulders. "What are you worrying about you taught me well, my best subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, I rather dislike Potions, favorite food: pizza, favorite band: Weezer and best mate Ron Weasley your brother." Seeing the reassuring look form Ginny James smiled and added, "I also like long walks on the beach, Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain."

"Ha Ha your so funny" Ginny said slapping him upside the head. Stopping in front of the Potions Room Ginny put on a more serious face. "Now I need you to behave yourself."

"What are you my mother?'

"No," Rolling her eyes she continued "but there is this small little thing that I have forgotten to mention." And that's when he could here an irritated cough behind him. Turing around he came face to face with the last person he would have ever thought he would see, Snape.

"Potter, as usual you are late for my class, five points from Gryffindor and detention with me Wednesday at seven." And with a harden glare he swept by James and into his room.

"That's Snape." Ginny nodded "well that's just great how did a git like him, become a professor?" Ginny shrugged and with that not wanting another detention James walked into class.

When he walked in he could feel Snape's cold glare on him. "Well thank you Potter for finally gracing us with your presents, another five points from Gryffindor, NOW SIT DOWN." Biting his tongue James found his seat in the back row next to Ron. He couldn't believe it Snape was a Professor and worse was that he was teaching his son.

"Today", Snape began "you will be brewing Draught of the living Death it will cause the person whom takes the potion to fall into a deep sleep as though they were dead." Slamming has hands on his desk he continued, "Open your textbooks to page ten you have exactly 48 minuets to finish this potion."

James looked down at his text book the potion in reality wasn't that hard the ingredients were easy enough. Aphode in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots, sopophorous bean and with a clockwise stir every seventh counter- clockwise stir James was done leaving his potion a shade of lilac. James had to admit it was tough brewing a potion with a person contently glaring at you and breathing down your neck with pure loathing he wondered how Harry was even able to pass the class.

He noticed Ron looking over at his Potion then back to his own which was a sickly green color. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" James asked

"Your potion it even looks better then Hermione's" With that statement the bushy haired girl looked over at his potion and back at hers with wide eyes. Not knowing what to do James bottled up his potion and handed it to Snape as the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and with out waiting for Ron and Hermione he left the dungeons in search for Ginny.

Later that afternoon Harry was in the library with Ginny working on his potion essay when Ron came over with a determined look in his eyes.

"Can I talk to you Harry?" He looked over at his sister "alone." Giving her brother a look she gathered her stuff and told James that she would see him later. Once she was gone Ron sat down and look strait at James "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You just been, well I don't know where you have been because I haven't seen you for almost three days." Ron said, he was a bit upset.

"I've been hanging around with Ginny, is that a problem." James tried brush it off.

"No, I know she's your girlfriend and all and you guys like to hang around and do god knows what." James saw Ron take a deep breath "and please don't tell me any details she is my sister I don't want to know about that."

James was just very confused it was hard having a conversation with someone you hardly knew and was expected to act like you have known him for years. "Then what do you want to know?"

"Well I just feel like you've been ignoring me and Hermione feels the same way." Ron finally explained he obviously wasn't the talk it out type of friend, and if he guessed Hermione was probably the one to resolve tension in the group normally.

"I just have a lot on my mind." That's all James could say because truly he had no idea what to say.

"Well you have always talked about it with us and Hermione is really starting to worry about you," Ron explained further.

"Well don't worry" Ron looked unconvinced so James decided to change the subject "so I was thinking about having Quidditch practice on Thursday nights" and with that the two almost strangers began a conversation that could have gone on forever just like old friends, and James couldn't help but feel a bit homesick. He wondered how Harry was doing in what now would be called the past.

* * *

**A/N: Revised August 22, 2011**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

_The Date_

* * *

Harry looked at his watch 6:15 forty-five minutes before the "big date". Forty-five minutes until he would need therapy for life. Of all things he could have expected from this whole "time" situation he didn't expect to be going on a date with his mom.

Glancing back down at his watch 6:40 twenty minutes before he could royally fuck up the whole time line. Twenty minutes before everything could go wrong. What if Lily hated him and ruined James's chances forever or worst what if she enjoyed the date.

Sitting outside on the front step Harry glanced one last time at his watch 6:54 six minutes before she would arrive. Six minutes left to back out it was now or never what to do. Hearing footsteps behind him, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath here goes nothing.

'Potter", Lily greeted him. Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and stood up. Lily crossed her arms and huffed, "can we just get this over with the sooner the better."

Harry extended his arm and smirked, "Lead the way"

Turning back to Harry sharply with her finger pointing at his chest "Oh and another thing this isn't a date"

"And to what pray tell shall we call it then" Harry said a bit annoyed he didn't want to be hear any more then she did.

"An unfortunate engagement," she responded happily.

"Fine let's go," Harry huffed out the sooner this was over with the better it would be for all parties involved.

The walk down to Hogsmede was silent and awkward. The air around them was damp and cold, the kind of cold that could chill you to the bone. Harry took a side glance at Lily and realized that she wasn't prepared for the sudden chill of late autumn.

Lily suddenly stopped and looked at Harry shivering, "can I have your coat? I'm freezing. It's freezing out here. I didn't think it would be this cold."

Harry just stared at her like she had three heads. "My coat? What's wrong with your coat?"

"Mine just looks nice. It was not intended to keep anyone warm," Lilly explained like he should have already known that fact.

"What's the point in having the coat then?" Harry asked. He could not wrap his head around it but it sounded like something Ginny would do as well. Ginny, Harry missed her so much.

Lily began to get aggravated. "Are you going to give me your coat or not?"

"Jeez don't get snippy, here" Harry handed her the coat. "By the way you could have just used a simple warming charm it's one of the perks of being a witch." And with that he started walking again with a speechless Lily Evens.

Five hours and many butterbeers later everything seemed to be going great. To Harry this was the best thing he could have ever asked for. Spending time and getting to know his mother. He learned so much about her tonight he had forgot all about the fact that he was suppose to be on a date. Lily on the other hand didn't, when they reached the front gate she stopped and grabbed Harry's sleeve.

"Thank you for the unexpected good time," she said blushing a bit.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "No thanks necessary. It's what I do."

Lily looked down at the ground and giggled. She looked back up at him with a determined look on her face as she stepped closer to Harry. Harry a little confused stepped back. Each step he took back Lily stepped forward until Harry felt his back collide with a wall. Lily was so close now he could smell the faint sent of her shampoo. Maybe if he imagined she was Ginny it would be all ok. Harry closed his eyes and opened them up again dame this wasn't working. At the very last second right before her lips brushed with Harry's he grabbed her shoulders and kept Lily at arms length.

"What are you doing?" He asked frightened, this was not suppose to happen this fast. She was suppose to wait until he switch back with his father.

Lily looked at him confused. "Well usually at the end of a date there is a thing called a good night kiss."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, you and I are not on a date remember? Which is only the first of many things wrong with that sentence." Lily just looked stunned. Harry breathed deep and continued more calmly. "Why did you agree to go out with me anyway?"

"You know for a smart guy you can be a real dumb ass sometimes. Why do you think I agreed to go out tonight? I came here to be with you! It's as simple as that. I mean, when you like somebody, proximity is a good thing." She took a step back with a sad look on her face, "regardless of how they feel about you. Or don't in this case surprisingly." And with that she left Harry standing there speechless. Yeah he fucked up any chance that he would ever be conceived.

"What the hell was that?" came a deep voice from the edge of the forest.

Harry looked behind him to see Sirius taking off the invisiblity cloak. "Were you spying on me?"

"Yeah to make sure Lily was safe," Sirius barked out stepping closer to Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

Sirius stepped up again and got into Harry's face. "I thought you were acting a little strange did you think you could fool me Harry Potter."

Harry froze how did he find out? Then it dawned on him. "The Marauder's Map."

"How do you know about…?" Sirius stepped back surprised.

It was now or never Sirius knew that he wasn't James and it wouldn't hurt to have one person know his secret. "Well what did you expect from the son of James Potter?"

"What? How?" Sirius was even more confused now.

"You better sit down this is going to take awhile." And with that Harry started to explain everything leaving out some details he felt that he should not reveal.

* * *

**A/N: Revised August 22, 2011**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

_Detention_

* * *

Gentle sunshine filled the Divination class Room but James failed to appreciate the beauty of the warm November day. He was staring blankly at pages of his texts as Trelawney babbled in the background. The day seem to drag on for James, school was not the same without Sirius and Remus. It had been a little over a week since the switch and James was extremely home sick. Worst of all he had Detention that night with Snape of all people.

Suddenly James was knocked out of his state of daydreaming by someone yanking his hand and examining it.

"This line right here…, Mr. Potter are you paying attention," Trelawney sasked staring wide eyed at James, he nodded and she continued, "This means you're going to live to at least eighty. And this line here means you should be very careful around electricity pylons and crocodiles."

"Right… I'll keep that in mind"

With that said Trelawney turned in search of a new victim as Ron turned to James. "Is she cracked out or what mate?" Shaking his head

"That is an understatement" James contributed with a chuckle

"You know Hermione is right" Ron said striating up ready to imitate her, "_I think Divination seems very woolly. A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."_

James laughed walking out of class "so what's up next on today's agenda?"

"Defense Against the dark Arts." Ron said happily.

Soon they made their way down the long corridor that then led them up the staircase that took them to the defense against the dark arts classroom. As soon as they entered James sat down with his head rested on his arms on the table.

"Hey mate are you okay this is your favorite class." Ron asked worried

James nodded and assured Ron as well as Hermione that he was just tired. He was barley paying any attention to class. The professor sounded like a dumbass anyway. Halfway through class as the professor was explaining how you should remember every detail of your opponent when he snapped and raised his hand.

"ahh yes Mr. Potter"

"Ok I'm just trying to understand what you're saying," James paused dramatically before continuing. "Imagine you're a deer, prancing along and you spot a little brook."

"Where is this going Mr. Potter?"

James sat up straighter and continued. "I promise I have a point, anyway as I was saying you're a deer. You put your deer lips down to the cool clear water when BAM!" James smacked the table in front of him for an even better dramatic effect. "A fuckin' 9 mm takes off part of your ear; your guts are laying around in little bloody pieces. Now I ask you, would you give a shit what color pants the son-of-a-bitch who shot you was wearing'?"

Every single pair of eyes was now on him the silence in the room was vast until a small laugh was started by a blond Slytherin in the back of the room.

"Right… well that was a very interesting thought um any questions… no lets move on then shell we" The rest of class was uneventful and soon it was over.

The day quickly turned to dusk, and dusk into night and James was walking down to his detention. As he neared the dungeons the air became cold. He never quite understood why it was cooler down here than in the main castle. As he entered the classroom he realized that he was not the only person to have detention, the blonde boy that laughed at his performance early that day was sitting at one of the tables already.

James took a seat and sure enough Snape stormed into the dungeons with his robes billowing out as he walked.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter surprisingly your on time" Snape sneered. James looked at the boy closer he didn't look like the Malfoy he knew excepted for the hair, in fact if it was not for the blonde hair he would have looked a lot like Sirius.

As James was mussing Snape was explaining how he wanted all the dirty cauldrons cleaned. "…I want them spotless, and you will be using no magic."

"I have a question" James blurted out

"What is it Mr. Potter." Snape almost growled out between his teeth.

"Dose Darth Vader know you raided his wardrobe?"

Malfoy started coughing to cover up his fit of laughter as Snape stared down shocked. Sputtering Snape asked for their wands.

Smiling just as Snape was about to take his the wand James began talking again "when you speak, these little bits of spit fly from your mouth, onto my face it's a bit disturbing."

Snape stared right at James like he had just seen a ghost backing away slowly he started to speak. "You know what keep your wands I don't care if you use magic or not just get the job done and get out," and with that he left the room.

"Wow Potter I should have detention with you more often, this shouldn't take us long now" Malfoy said impressed.

"Your welcome," James said sarcastically.

Sixteen minuets later they both had all the cauldrons cleaned and Malfoy suddenly spoke up "how do you do it"

"Do what?" James asked giving him a funny look.

"The whole Gryffindor thing," Malfoy paused, "I mean you don't seem to be fitting into your perfect mode lately."

James laughed and answered just being himself, "The way it works is, you do the thing you're scared shitless of, and you get the courage AFTER you do it, not before you do it."

"That's a dumb-ass way to work. It should be the other way around." Malfoy responded.

"True you could look at it that way but if you're not having fun, what's the point?" James said laughing heading to the door and turning back "right, so you'll hate me again in the morning?"

"yeah... maybe even more than before." Malfoy said giving him a smile.

"Just remember Malfoy one bad moment doesn't make a bad person you can't judge someone on one mistake." James didn't know why he said that and didn't even know how meaningful that statement was.

The Malfoy kid just shook his head "Thanks Potter I'll keep that in mind."

And with that James left the dungeons, he sprinted up to the top of the marble staircase and then up two more floors until he was in the corridor passing the Library. There is where he ran in to Ginny.

"Aren't you suppose to be in detention?" she scolded with her hand on her hip.

"I'm done." James defended.

She looked at him squarely "Don't use that tone with me."

"What tone?"

"That sarcastic contemptuous tone. That means you know everything because you're a Potter." Ginny explained, Harry must have gotten at least one trait form him.

"Funny I didn't think we had a tone I should ask Lilly about that when I get back," James said mocking her playfully.

"Were going to get you back," Ginny explained sympathetically.

"Yea I know, I just wish it was sooner than later, I don't understand this time. Maybe I will when I'm older, but now I just feel lost" James was at his breaking point it was hard in this time and for some reason he felt like he did not even have a good relationship with his own son. There was something Ginny was not telling him. He was determined to find out what that something was.

"It will be back to normal soon but for now all you have to do is just avoid doing something embarrassing for 48 hours." Ginny said slapping his shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I can do that."

"Your fly is open." Ginny smiled and headed back toward the Gryffindor tower, James following close behind.

* * *

**A/N: revised August 22, 2011**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter 8 **_

_Truth and Lies_

* * *

Harry looked dreamily towards the wide horizon, over the giant lake, to the sun that was bathing in it. He and Sirius did not sleep that night, the whole night was devoted to telling Sirius as much as he could tell him. For a moment, as the sun continued to rise he wanted to forget his parents, Sirius who stood in front of him and the fact of being stuck in the past.

"So you switched places in time with James, your father," Sirius repeated for the 5th time. Harry turned back to look at the person who interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes" Harry replied breathing heavily, how my times did he have to explain it.

"Your dad."

"Yes my dad, James Potter."

"Wow this is some heavy stuff," Sirius brushed his hands threw his hair, "You know Harry; this time- traveling thing is just too much for me. Better that I devote myself to study the other great mystery of the universe."

"And that would be?" Harry asked wondering where this was going.

"Women" this made Harry laugh, "…speaking of women I still don't understand what happened with you and Lilly Evans I mean you could have helped out James a lot, I mean Lily is beautiful I wouldn't have minded snogging her for the greater good, do you have a girl back home or something?"

Harry laughed out loud. Taking off his father's glasses and tossing them to the side he looked back at Sirius. "Yea I have a girl back in my own time, but that wasn't the only reason I did what I did."

"Why…" Sirius faded out as he looked at Harry for the first time properly. He could now see the subtle differences between him and James. Harry had a faint scar on his forehead and the biggest differences between them were the eyes. Harry's eyes they were a bright brilliant color of green. For a moment he wondered where he had seen eyes like that and then like a flash of lighting he understood.

"Oh my god" Sirius grabbed Harry's face examining it closer. "Lily, she's you mum."

Harry nodded "well considering I am still here the damage that was done last night gets sorted out. Now all we need to do is get me and my father back to our own times"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Harry shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "The library of course."

"You're kidding right," Harry smiled and started walking back to the castle.

"Harry your joking right ha-ha? Sirius shouted after him, "Oh find wait up"

* * *

They had spent the whole morning in the library researching every book they could find. It was still the weekend so the old library was deserted. Book after book had not helped they were stuck in a dead end. Not to mention Sirius would not stop complaining that this was not how he did things.

"Okay I think I came up with a conclusion on what happened" Sirius exclaimed

"And…"

"It's a classic transformation story. Are you now or have you ever been a Norse God, Vampire, or Time Traveling Cyborg?"

Harry looked at him like he had two heads "I think that maybe I would have told you!"

"Vampire wouldn't tell, Cyborg wouldn't know."

"What book are you reading?" Harry shouted grabbing the book away from him reading the title. "You're reading a muggle science fiction novel."

"Well that explains a lot, I really enjoyed reading it."

"Where getting nowhere" Harry put head down on the table defeated.

"There you two are!" Harry looked up to see Remus, "okay what are you two up to. I know you're up to something because I haven't seen you both for two days and second you're in the library"

"Remus I have a hypothetical question for you" Sirius spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked worried.

"It's ok _James,"_ Sirius said giving him a look, _"_so anyway we have been reading all of these cool muggle science fiction books and had a question." Remus looked confused but nodded for Sirius to continue.

"Okay, what would happen if we used a spell that accidently switch two people let's say father and son in time that were I don't know lets just say twenty years apart, what would you do?"

"Well first I would say you were fucked" Sirius and Harry looked worried, "You would be ruining your future and your kid's future and your grandkids future. You would be disrupting the space time Continuum." Remus explained standing a little straighter.

"Right" Sirius said clapping his hand together "thanks for the help."

Remus looked stern "I'm not sure what you two are doing and in fact I don't want to know." He said putting his hands up, "but if I did a spell like that I would go back to the book where I found it."

"Right," Harry said "that's what we thought too."

"Well I just wanted to say bye I am going home for the week, you know full moon starts tomorrow, and my mum wants me home this time." Remus turned around and added "please what ever you guys are doing make sure it is at least legal."

"Remus what kind of people do you think we are?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" and with that Remus was off.

* * *

Later Harry and Sirius were in Great Hall for Lunch. They were late and currently the only one left in the immense room. They were talking and joking around. This brought Harry back to the time when Sirius was still alive. Harry was currently sharing stories about his time at Hogwarts without revealing things that were too important.

"So Harry tell me about this girl of yours," Sirius asked.

"Who Ginny?"

"Well if that is her name."

"Well yea, what can I say about her" Harry started playing with the string necklace she had made for him. "She is beautiful, she knows me more then anyone, and she is the only person that can really snap me out of it when I'm mad at the world."

"And" very Sirius gave him a suggestive smile.

"What?"

"And how is you physical relationship?"

Harry gulped "um very physical."

"You are a Potter" Sirius said clapping him on the back.

"Hey, just promise me I'm not going to go home and get "the talk" from anyone ok."

Sirius smiled and leaned over, "you know I had a little minx once. She was the fairest of all forest creatures. But I let her get away." He slapped himself and continued "But enough about women."

"What kinds of things do you and James do I bet he is the best dad in the world." Sirius asked proud at the fact that his best mate had such a cool son.

Harry looked at him nervous "um yea sure."

Sirius was not convinced "is there something you're not telling me?"

"Nobody asks to be a hero; it just sometimes turns out that way." Harry stated

"What are you talking about?"

"Death smiles at us all. All a man can do is smile back."

"Okay are we speaking in code?" Sirius was confused to no extreme, "Harry your sixteen years old still a child your not going to die what is this about?"

Harry looked up ready to tell him everything. "Childhood's over the moment you know you're going to die, I knew I was going to die when I was eleven."

Sirius was laughing, "Harry I don't get it."

Harry brushed his hair out of his face and asked, "Do you believe in magic?"

"Yea of course" Sirius looked at him like he was crazy and maybe he was considering what he was about to reveal.

"I never used to." Harry paused this was the moment of truth. "I mean, how could I? Two years old, your parents die, and you get sent to live with some muggle relatives. You hope against hope for magic, something to make it all better. It never comes, and, you know, you look to your Uncle who's unable to overcome all of his tragic flaws. Well, no hocus-pocus there. And then there's the day I got my letter form Hogwarts that was pure magic. Ever since then my life has been a struggle just to stay alive."

Harry had never seen the look Sirius was giving him now. It was a mixture of confusion, hurt and anger. He finally spoke after a long heavy breath. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Harry looks at him with determination in his eyes and whispered.

"Everything"

* * *

**A/N: Revised August 22, 2011 **


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Quidditch Surprises**_

* * *

_The Future_

It was a foggy morning as the sun crept over the black lake illuminating the landscape with warm color. James sat on the edge of the Astronomy tower taking in the beauty of the sun rise. He could not sleep that night something kept bothering him. It had been weeks since James had arrived in the future. The longer he stayed here the more he understood that there was something that Ginny was not telling him. He got this strange the feeling that he was not a part of his sons life what so ever.

Last night he stumbled over a photo album with many pictures. Pictures of his wedding and Harry as a baby and that is when he realized the pictures stopped. No pictures of him and his son at his first Quidditch game he would have taken him to, no first day of Hogwarts picture, but what disturbed him the most was the pictures of Harry with Sirius. Wasn't that suppose to be him where Sirius stood looking down at Harry with pride on what looked to be Christmas day.

And that is why James came to be in the Astronomy tower to ponder the mystery of this life a life that was so foreign from the one he was familiar with. Taking a strong breath he decided that he was going to find the answers to all of the questions that had been forming since he had arrived here. Looking back out toward the grounds he had noticed that the sun had made its trip above the horizon and was making its way further up the sky.

"There you are" James turned around to see Ginny dressed in her Quidditch uniform. "It's Saturday!"

James shrugged and responded "and?"

"And you have about 30 minuets to get ready for today's Quidditch game!"

Realization struck James hard getting up abruptly, "its Saturday, the game!," he never thought he would be here this long to actually play a game of Quidditch. "I can't play I'm not a seeker." He yelled pulling at his hair.

"Well you better figure it out," was all Ginny had to say.

James ran into the locker room and hastily put on all of his sons equipment and met _his_ team out on the field. He was cursing at him self as he walked out this team was not ready for this game. Practice was more or less a joke it wasn't his team so he did not push them he was not being a good caption.

He finally reached the crowed in the middle of the field "nice to show up Mr. Potter" Madam Hooch said annoyed.

"Sorry it won't happen again"

He walked up to the opposing Ravenclaw Captain ready to shake hands before the game.

"Shake hands" Hooch stated, both captains did what they were told and headed back to their team.

"Harry ARE you ok mate?" Ron asked worried, "you are always the first to get here."

"He is fine Ron," Ginny snapped at her brother.

"I was just asking, is it that time of mouth again?"

James threw his hands in his hair frustrated, "STOP FIGHTING, OKAY LETS JUST GET THIS OVER WITH"

"Mount your brooms…."

…

The match had started normally enough. Neither side had scored for the first twenty minuets of the match; it went completely down hill from there. This was the worst game of Quidditch he had ever played.

"Another 10 points for Ravenclaw," James sighed correction the worst game in history. James almost forgot that he was the seeker, not the chaser. He had to stop himself from rushing after the Quaffle many times. One thing he learned so far in the game was that he sucked at being a seeker, luckily for him so was the other teams.

And that is when it happened as James watched the game from above; Ginny took hold of the Quaffle, a Ravenclaw chaser tried to get the ball from her as she quickly passed to Dean. They passed back and forth a few times, when Dean was close enough to take his shot BANG, a Bludger to the head.

"TIME OUT"

The whole Gryffindor team circled Dean very worried. He was still moving James thought that was a good sign.

"Hey Dean your alright to keep playing right?" James asked hopefully.

"Can you see those huge guys out there with the sticks?"

James looked up "Yea."

"Good, because I can't, which might be a sign of a concussion?" As he said this Dean fell back knocked out cold.

"Okay we can still do this, were still in the game!" James shrugged off, it would be okay.

Ron snorted "Hey, maybe you haven't been keeping up on current events, but we are getting our asses kicked, mate."

Ginny looked up defeated, "It is too late we only have one alternate, and he's a seeker."

James smirked this was his chance to redeem himself, "I have an idea, yo smalls you are going to take my place as seeker."

"That's great Harry really giving the kid a chance to play and all but we still need a chaser." Ron said while scratching his head.

"I am going to be a chaser for the day." James said proud of himself. The team looked shocked before they started laughing. "HEY, you guys have any other bright ideas"

He looked at all his teammates a face as they shook there heads, "That's what I thought, and remember winning without dignity or grace is not winning. Now let's go and kick some Ravenclaw ass."

Ginny pulled on his arm as the team went back to there positions. "I hope you know what you're doing"

"Of course I do I am James Potter after all."

…

That night in the Gryffindor tower was the biggest celebration of a Quidditch match Hogwarts had seen. Nobody could believe after a 300 point lead that Gryffinor could beat Ravenclaw. Nobody could believe that the great Harry Potter was even better chaser than he was seeker.

James was enjoying the celebration all the attention he was getting, something he was very use to back in his own time. Everyone cheered for him because he had helped win the game. He was currently in the corner being scolded by Ginny for the apparent "stunt" that he pulled during the game, when Ron and Hermione approached them.

"Can we talk to you guys" Hermione started looking back at Ron, "In privet."

James nodded looking at Ginny for conformation, "Let go up to the 6th year boy's dorm."

Climbing up the long windy stairs to his dorm, James could feel his secret beginning to unravel. All his worries and anxiety from earlier was creeping back inside him with each step he took. How was he going to explain this to his son's best friends, the ones who knew him the best? How foolish was he to believe that he could pull this off? Closing the door behind him he knew what he had to do.

"So are you going to tell us what is going on?" Hermione asked not wasting anytime.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked sounding confused.

"Stop that Ginny, I can tell when you are lying and I can tell something is wrong you two haven't touched each other for weeks." Ron said pulling his hair, "I can tell when my best mate is going through something but it's like I can't read you any more it's almost like….."

"What" James asked?

"It is almost like you're a different person," Hermione filled in, "ever since that stupid spell you have been acting weird."

Ginny stood up throwing her arms in the air, "this is absurd."

"No Ginny its time to tell them," James said trying to calm her down.

"What about what Dumbledore said?"

"Forget what Dumbledore said, it isn't working I should have known I couldn't pull this off I'm not Harry Potter, I don't really even know who he is." James was defeated as he sank to the floor.

Ron was very confused about the whole situation he had no idea what his sister and his best friend were talking about. Looking over at Hermione he could see the wheels in her brain working hard to figure out this puzzle.

"Oh my gosh, your not Harry"

The Harry look alike looked up taking off his son's contacts and putting his glasses back on he replied with a no. Hermione looked closer for inspection and put two and two together.

"You're James Potter!"

"Hermione that is impossible James Potter is de…" Ron began.

"Ron shut up" Ginny snapped

"What I'm what" James asked worried.

"Nothing, that doesn't matter what matters now is how this happen?" Hermione said redirecting the conversation.

"The spell, if two people happen to step in the circle the same place at the same time they can apparently switch places in time." James explained

Ron being more confused than before spoke up, "so what your saying is that Harry is in the past some where and you took his place."

"Yes and all I want to do is go home, I want to see Sirius again, Remus, Peter even."

"This is a tricky situation" Hermione stated "time is very complicated, it seem from what I am reading that this outcome only has a one in a million chance of happening."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that to get you two back to your own times, you both need to do the spell over again with the same exact circumstances. Which is highly unlikely, but that is not what I am worried about." Hermione said very seriously

"What is that?"

"We only have a short time frame until history will start rewriting it self."

Ginny pushed her, "Hermione what do you mean?"

"You know Harry better then any of us Ginny it will only be a matter of time before he thinks he has to be the hero again."

James looked at the faces between the group, again there was something people were not telling him. Slamming his fist against the ground at the foot of his bed he felt a loose floor board. Turning his body over it to try and fix it he saw a glimpse of white in the bottom. Removing the piece of wood completely he saw that it was an old piece of parchment. Taking it out he showed the others what he had found.

"What is it," Ron asked curious.

"I don't know" James responded, and with that he slowly opened the folded edges.

* * *

A/n: Okay how did everyone like that a little cliff hanger there you're just going to have to review, to make me update sooner! You are the ones who keep this story going... :)

**A/N: Revised August 22, 2011**


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Secrets Revealed**_

* * *

_The Past_

* * *

Sirius sat looking out the window of the Gryffindor common room. It had been hours since Harry had told him the truth about the future. Harry had told him everything about his parents, and Sirius took it pretty hard. Not a word had been spoken since Harry finished his story. He felt bad for Sirius; he had lost so much in only a few hours by knowing the truth.

"Sirius are you okay?" Harry asked attentively.

"I just found out my best friend is going to die and I can't do anything about it," Sirius looked up at Harry, "How do you think I'm doing."

"Listen there is probably something else I should tell you." Harry began.

"Harry I don't want to know anymore," Sirius looked defeated, "I can't it's too much."

Harry nodded in understanding. He looked out the window; the sun was beginning to set hiding under the landscape. The common room was empty but it was only a matter of minutes before dinner would be over and the common room would soon be filled again.

"Can we just go someplace else; I don't want to be around many people." Sirius asked Harry. They both got up and headed to the exit. Students had started to come through the portrait hole and the halls where filled to the brink. They past Peter on their travels, both boys glared at him to the point where Peter looked like he was about to cry. The two slipped into an unused room.

As soon as the door closed Sirius picked up a broken chair and slammed it against the wall. He continued to destroy objects in the room as Harry leaned up against the far wall and watched. In many ways he realized that he was more like Sirius when it came to dealing with their emotions. So he didn't say anything because he knew if he was in the same position he wouldn't want to hear anything either.

Sirius eventually stopped looking out the window his anger finally leaving him. Harry continued to stay quiet Sirius would talk when he was ready. They continued this until the door swung open next to Harry. Looking over to his right Harry saw Lily walk into the room.

"What happened in here?" She glared between the guilty looking boys.

"We were a little angry." Sirius tried to explain scratching his head; Lily was a Prefect after all.

"What could have possibly made you this mad, that you had to destroy this room?" Lily not understanding what was going on; these two had been acting strange for weeks.

"Were mad at the world, Lily, were teenagers." Harry said trying to calm down the situation.

"Are you both nuts?" Lily yelled, "What is wrong with you, both of you haven't been acting right for weeks." Lily turned back to Harry pointing a figure at his chest, "And don't even get me started at you."

"Merlin Fuck, Lily shut the fuck up before you scar the poor boy." Sirius burst out his anger returning, and unfortunately it was directed at Lily. Harry stared open mouth not believing how upset he just got.

"Excuse me…" Lily was a bit shocked at Sirius's behavior.

Sirius crossed the room grabbing Harry's collar. He pulled him right up to Lily. "Look at him, and I mean really look at him." Sirius through off his glasses making sure Lily could get a good look at Harry. "Dose this look like James to you, look at his eyes do they seem familiar?"

Lily looked really scared; her eyes began to water as she looked over Harry her eyes finally stopping at his eyes. Lily's head tilted to the side before tears started running down her face. She lifted hand up to Harry's face, "Mine." Lily stepped back quickly scared, "How is this possible?"

Sirius soon realized what he had just done and let go of Harry like he was burned. Harry stepped forward as soon as he was released. "Because I'm not from this time."

"You need to explain this, none of this makes sense." Lily said shaking her head back and forth.

"He switch places with James, this is his son Harry." Sirius explained.

"You mean I almost kissed James's future son?" Lily said glancing at Harry.

"He's not just his son you do realize that don't you?" Sirius said trying not to say something that would upset her too much.

"Oh my god." Lily's hand came up to her mouth. She backed away feeling sick to her stomach. "You my, well you will be…?"

"Hi mom." Harry finally spoke up, not very confident to talk in the situation. So he began to explain everything about the time switch up with Sirius interjecting to fill in the blanks. Pretty soon darkness had fully engulfed Hogwarts and it was nearing curfew.

"I think it is time we head back." Sirius suggested. They all got up and as soon as Sirius stepped out into the corridor Lily grabbed Harry to stay.

"You know, I have asked you six questions tonight and you haven't answered one." She was correct she did ask a lot of questions that Harry out right ignored. There were just some things she should never know about.

"Well that's because you have to ask me seven. See seven is the magic number." Harry brushed it off trying to get around her so he could get to bed. This had been a very stressful day.

"There you go again." Lily stopped him again from escaping, "Why do you make light out of everything?"

Harry gave her his best Potter smile before replying. "Because I am aloof, introverted, and unsociable so there, I answered one."

Lily looked a little unnerved, "Stop looking at me like that you look too much like your father that way!"

"Oh I bet you like this look on him." Harry said jokingly, there was no doubt in his now that Lily had feeling for his dad before he even arrived.

"Do you patronize me in the future as well?" Lily asked her hands on her hips a small smile tugging at her lips.

But Harry suddenly became cold. Lily noticed right away and assumed it was because he missed being home in his own time with his parents being a proper age to have a sixteen year old son.

"Hey," She said grabbing his face so he would look at her, "Were going to get you back don't you worry, we can start tomorrow bright and early in the library okay." Harry smiled it was so nice to have him mom back even if it was only for awhile.

* * *

A/N: wow this is like the story I can never finish. Can you believe I started this story when I was in middle school; it's hard to believe it has been that long. Anyway just so you know I have edited all my previous chapters without changing too much, just correcting some spelling and missed used words. I have about 3 chapters left at this point I just want to draw to a close this story I don't like to leave things unfinished. I am mostly updating now because I had gotten a review on my other story from a reviewer that really wanted me to finish this story so you can that him/her. Hope you all enjoyed this and I'm soo sorry for the big gaps in updates. 3


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Road Home**_

* * *

James slipped the paper out of the floorboard with curiosity. Everyone in the room was staring at the yellowing parchment. He finally guided his figures in between the folds to open up the mystery paper. What he saw shocked him to know end, his son had found a way to contact him. After scanning the letter James began to read it out load.

_Dear James Potter (dad),_

_If you are reading this letter you have realized that we have been put in quite a bind. I'm sure you want to return to your own time as soon as possible. We here in the past your present have been searching the library for days on how to get both of us back home and safe. Lily has found a solution, we have to recreate and use the exact elements to transport us back. Hopefully by now you have the help of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny because you are going to need it. We need you guys to set up the spell again this time in abandon room 313 on the third floor. We have to perform the spell at the same time so on January 20 at 7pm so we can be back to our normal lives. _

_Good luck. We are all going to need it. _

_Harry Potter (your son) _

"Wow that's great we have a plan, we sure got lucky." Ron explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him annoyed, "Ron luck has nothing to do with this. Just be glad Harry had enough brains to go to the library and figure out a solution."

Ginny giggled shaking her head, "You must be so proud."

Hermione blushed and nodded, "I am and so should you." Turning her attention to the rest of the group she stood up with purpose. "Well we have a lot to sort out and get ready for I reckon we should start right away." She walked over to the door and paused. "Ron are you coming?"

Ron turned to her like she had three heads, "what about those two." He complained pointing at Ginny and James.

Hermione put her hands on her hips glaring back at Ron, "Did I ask for them? No I called you so you better get your ass down in that common room in ten seconds Ronald Weasley." With that she left and stomped down the stairs to the common room.

"You better go Ron." His sister encouraged.

"What's the point either way I get yelled at?" Ron said shrugging his shoulders as if he dealt with this behavior on a daily basis.

"Look mate I'm going to give you some Potter advice." James said winking over at Ginny. "You could be happy or you could be right, and from what I observed it's probably best to just stick with happy cause I hate to tell you this she will always be right."

Ginny giggled and Ron paled, "Um yea maybe I should go down now before she gets angry." And with that Ron was gone as well.

"So are you glad you will be going back soon." Ginny asked James.

"I don't know," He look up to see a weird face on Ginny, "I mean yes but I just feel like I'm missing something."

Ginny nodded with somewhat understanding. "What do you feel that you are missing?"

"It just seems like there are too many holes nothing is put together right." James tried to explain.

"Okay you lost me." Ginny admitted

"Do I have a relationship with my son?" James asked desperately. Ginny gulped not knowing what to say. "What happened did I skip out on my family or something?"

Ginny shook her head trying hard to not let her tears drop. "All you need to know is you can't always trust the people you want to." With that Ginny stood up and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"What is does that mean?" James asked.

"Hopefully you will understand when the time comes." After that Ginny left leaving James once again alone and confused.

* * *

The weeks that followed were uneventful for James to say the least. Him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were busy preparing for the switch. Every day they would research prepare and even came up with some exit plans in case something went wrong. To James he seemed to think they were over doing it. If it didn't work they would just try again, but to Hermione it seemed like this would be their only chance.

The day before he was to go back James spent his lazy afternoon in the library. It was not something he did very often in his own time, maybe Harry's friend Hermione was rubbing off on him or maybe it was something else. He glazed the shelves of the History section and pulled out a random book looking at the cover it said Influential Wizards of the 20th Century. Opening it up he scanned through the index spotting Dumbledore's name and a few others he recognized the one he was least expecting was the last one it read Harry Potter.

* * *

The Day turned into night that turned back into day and soon the evening was creeping back into view. James had been sitting in the astronomy tower since he read the chapter on his son. He could not believe what was written it scared him and saddened him all at the same time. Everything made scene now the holes were filled but James felt more lost knowing the truth then when he knew nothing. Everything was messed up and he did not know how to fix it.

He soon heard footsteps behind him but he refused to turn around he already knew who it was anyway. "What do you want?"

"We have been looking for you everywhere; it's almost time you know we only have one shot to do this." Ginny explained.

"What does it matter anyway?' James asked more to himself.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I mean, what would you do when everything is just so fucked up and you don't know what to do?" James asked finally turning to look at Ginny. The moment she saw his face she gasped.

"You know don't you." James nodded turning back to look out on to the grounds. "…How?" She asked.

"I found a book, it told me everything," James explained, "So tell me how many people die, how many people do I lose, how many loved ones does Harry lose."

"I don't think I can answer that" Ginny said feeling guilty.

"What am I suppose to do now?" James could feel Ginny sit next to him and he turned his head to face her.

"That's not something I can't tell you, what I can say is you now have the knowledge it's what you do with it that counts." Ginny enlightened.

"I have a lot of power now don't I?" James pondered.

"You know Harry use to say with great power comes great responsibility."

"Smart boy, I wonder where he learned that from" James said smiling.

"He gets it from you." Ginny further explained, "A part of you and Lily never died, you live in him."

James never felt so important in his life then what he felt when Ginny said those words. For the first time in the last 24 hours James was content. He was ready to face his future. He was ready to go home because he had so much to live for and cherish.

* * *

**A/N: 2 more to go and I will finally be done this story ahh, I can see the end.**


End file.
